


Photograph

by kaliebee



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dating, F/M, sort of bittersweet but still sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliebee/pseuds/kaliebee
Summary: They know they can't last, but that won't stop them from enjoying it while they can.





	Photograph

Cisco stared down at Lisa.

His girlfriend.

It still surprised him, really. Their relationship was definitely unconventional, given he worked with the good guys and she was considered a bad guy by most people. But really, it's not like they could help their attraction to one another. So after telling their families (because really, Team Flash was his family) they decided to try officially going out.

They both knew it wouldn't last forever. Lisa wasn’t looking long term and Cisco was. But for the time being, they were okay.

So when Cisco glanced down at Lisa and saw her serene smile as she closed her eyes, arms crossed behind her head as she soaked up the sun on the park grass, he pulled out his phone and snapped a photo.

Because even if they weren't meant to last, they would always have the time when they were infinite.

 


End file.
